1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose wrecking tool for stabilizing and adding leverage during a demolition project.
2. Description of Related Art
Pry or wrecking bars are known for removing boards from floors, walls and other areas in which boards are attached to a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,865 describes a lever bar which has an elongated shaft having two opposite distal ends. The first of the two opposite distal ends includes a crescent shaped portion having opposite end portions, both of the crescent opposite end portions respectively include flattened, clawed portions; and the second of the two opposite distal ends includes a flattened, pointed portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,824 describes a board saver pry bar. The pry bar having a handle, a crossbar, and two pairs of pry arms with each pair having a different length. The handle forms an acute angle with one pair of pry arms and an obtuse angle with the other pair of pry arms. The first pair of pry arms and the second pair of pry arms are parallel. Either pair of pry arms is placed behind the board to be removed then force is exerted against the handle to remove the board.
It is desirable to provide an improved multi-purpose wrecking tool providing with improved leverage which can be used for removing of housing materials with reduced damage to the materials.